To Long to Live, Too Soon to Die
by Aiels
Summary: Adinah... a young 20 year old who's life has just been turned upside down by...... Carpathians and vampires! What’s going to happen to her now??? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!
1. 1st encounter

Too Long To Live, Too Soon To Die  
  
He had been waiting for too long. He had lived in darkness for almost and eternity. His life had been a void. Hs is Amar, he is not human, he is a Carpathian. "So it has come to this?" Another of his kind states clearly upset, the speakers name is Warren, "Are you to meet the sun, my brother?" "You shouldn't you know." Stephanie, Warren's mate, speaks up from whence she sits. "And why not? There is nothing left in this world for me. and I will not allow myself to become a vampire," Amar's voice is laved with ice but is also hollow, empty. Stephanie did not waver at his voice but instead stated, "She is still alive." "But I." Amar started but Stephanie cut him off sharply, "She is still alive." Amar didn't even acknowledge that she had said anything but instead he turned and left the house. Upon reaching the yard Amar took to the sky shape shifting as he did so. He headed toward the presence he felt, it was the presence of evil, though he didn't notice another presence close to the one he was following. The other is someone Amar knows, someone he thought he had lost and someone he cares for deeply. It was his light but he had yet to notice her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile a young woman now called Adinah sits in a bar in New York City twiddling her thumbs. " 'Tanks for all tha' help Joey," She said to the older man behind the bar. "No problemo Ca. I mean Adinah. Adinah?" Joey shook his head, "What kind of name is 'Adinah'?" Adinah shrugged and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "And whats wit dis?" Joey questioned, grabbing some of Adinah's hair and flipping it into her face, "Brown doesn't suit you, you should change it back to blond." Adinah shrugged again then looked down at the untouched drink that Joey had given her about 20 minutes ago. "Joey, I gotta find a job. I cant just sit around here all day if I do I'll go outa my mind." With that Adinah got up and left the bar. She walked for three blocks before stopping just across the street from a bar called 'Bobi's Place'. The night was unusually dark and these streets have been strangely dangerous lately. "Sis." Adinah muttered as she looked at the bar she had stood before so many times in the past three weeks. She had originally come to New York in search of her sister-like friend names Steph who last she had heard was working at the bar and Adinah thought Steph might even own the place. Every attempt to contact Steph had failed so Adinah, with Joey's help, had gotten an apartment. Adinah sighed and shook her head before walking on. The chilly wind nipped at her skin but that wasn't what suddenly made her skin crawl or her heart beat faster. No it was the feeling f danger, of evil that madder her suddenly antsy. Adinah quickened her pace as the feeling of dread grew. She knew someone was watching her. A few minutes later she could feel another person coming toward her but this one did not seem to notice her. Then as if following the fist persons gaze the second took notice of her. "God f-in' damn it." Adinah muttered a little too loudly, "Why are they following me??" Adinah stopped still two blocks from her apartment building and leaned against a wall. 'Lets get this over with,' She thought then said out loud, "Come on out! I know your there!" Adinah appeared calm but her heart was still racing. "What beauty I have before my eyes. Come to me my sweet. Join me this night." A mans voice carried toward Adinah from an alley on her left. His voice was sickly sweet and seductive, which clearly caused Adinah's anger to flare. "OMG! How pathetic men are getting." Adinah snapped as she pushed off the wall and headed away from the voice. She got only 4 steps when a man suddenly stood before her. Adinah gasped at the mans appearance. His cloths, which clearly had once been very nice, now hang from his skin in tatters. His skin is sickly gray and drawn so tight to his body so that almost every bone is seen. Adinah knew that appearances didn't mean much and that even though he didn't look it the man is strong and possibly smart. "You're a.a.. vampire aren't you?" She whispered. He reached for Adinah but she pulled away. "Yes I am. but don't be afraid, my sweet. I wont hurt you." the man stated taking another step toward her. All of the sweetness had left his voice but it was as if he was trying to hypnotize her with his voice. 


	2. Your alive?

"I am Akemi Daricus. what is your name my sweet??" The vampire asked as he moved even closer to her.  
  
"I am.. Leaving.." Adinah stated then turned and began to walk away but Akemi reached out, grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards.  
  
Adinah cussed loudly as she landed on the ground, hard.  
  
Still holding her hair Akemi walked around until he stood in front of her with one leg on either side of her.  
  
Akemi started to pull her up by her hair but Adinah lifted her leg and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could.  
  
Akemi looked as if he was going to fall over so Adinah scooted backward until she ran into a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amar had left Stephanie and Warren's house because of the vampire he now watches. Amar had found the vampire following a young woman. He would have attacked the vampire, who had once been his friend named Akemi, but he couldn't stop watching the strange woman.  
  
When he had looked at her and he suddenly saw color. Which shouldn't be possible because only Amar's true life-mate should be able to make him see colors, and Amar like everyone else believed that his life-mate had died 2 months ago when he apartment in California had been attacked by a vampire. Only two people had survived the fire and collapse of the building but even the vampire had been destroyed, and how that had been managed no one quite knew.  
  
'Maybe Warren's mate was right. but I should have been able to find her if she was still alive so how did she hide from me?' Amar thought as he watched the two.  
  
When the vampire grabbed the woman's hair and caused her to fall by yanking her backwards rage ran through Amar's body and he knew that she and his life-mate had to be the same.  
  
He tried to touch her mind like he has done many times to others but suddenly it felt as if he had run head first into a brick wall. Surprised Amar gently touched the wall around her mind and was shocked even more when it slowly fell.  
  
-Hi.- a soft voice silently said into his head.  
  
-Baby?- Amar responded.  
  
-It's me.. but listen we'll talk about this later. I could use a little help down here.- 


	3. Note

Authors Note-/ O'tay. 'dis story and all its characters belong to me. so ask if u want to borrow 'dem. but the idea for my story comes from my best. ummm. I think I'll just call her a friend. Bobi and the author Christina Feehan. but I use my own chars and stuff. but any way. if u like it please click on the Review button on the bottom. cause right now I don't feel loved. I'll post some more any way. but if no one reviews in quite a while I'll just stop posting here on fanfiction.net.  
  
Much 'Tanks  
  
Rahne Rose Starz 


End file.
